Money can't buy My Love
by Moonlover21
Summary: In this Story Serena is the Daughter of a Billion Air Man but He never spend time with Her, Her own Mother left with another man Leaving Her Only Child Serena would hope she come back she never did She wasn't a Spoild Brat like most Girls get when they alway got there way Serena wanted to Have Her Father home with her more but He was Married to His Job more then loving Her.
1. Begining

Money can't buy my Love.

Once apon a time there was a little girl who alway got what she wanted but she wasn't like normal girls She had Magic Powers too.

Her Father who was a Billion Air so he had a lot of money to throw around when Serena, was only 6 years old her mother left with some other guy then He father just left Her with his servers to take care of Her whenever she wanted something He just give her Money and tell Her to do what ever She wanted and make one of the servers take her shopping or to the park the pour thing was always alone. When she try to make friends they either use her for her money or just run away they were never true friends. a true friend would never play with someone heart and make them pay for thing she shouldn't have to do.

But anyway that the start of the story so you know where I'm going with this story.

It like a rich life but what could she really have missing in her life real friends and Love that she wasn't sure she would ever find.

And in this Story Inuyasha's Father was a rich Man too but He always was a Family man so He made His Family sit and Eat Dinner together His two Son's that never got along but they lived together so they look pass it, But sometime fight started out.

His wife Izyoie, Inuyasha's Mother was a lovely women with Long black hair to her back of lags and She was caring she work as a wedding Planner but after meeting Inuyasha's Father She stop working for a while when Inuyasha's was born She was a stay home Mom so Her new job was to take care of Inuyasha. But later on she went back into the work force She got a Job working for Serena's Father, who had hit on Her a lot but she would just do Her job Plus she didn't like How Serena's Father was just a player anyway The only reason she didn't quit That Job was because of Serena. This little girl didn't need to be treated like this all Izyoie, ever saw was Serena, alone she would try to make friends but it was too much for Izyoie, to watch.

It just broke Her Heart once Serena had called Izyoie, on Christmas Morning telling Her that she was Alone on Christmas and that Her Daddy hadn't come Home to spend time with Her Izyoie, had put in 6 years with Serena, has a child but she felt like She shouldn't have to be Serena's Mother, plus She didn't want Inuyasha, thinking that she was going to leave Him too because of Him being a Half Demon But she would Never leave Her Son or Her Family for anyone in the world she felt bad but finally she had to Leave She had to quit working with Serena, because She couldn't stand Serena's Father Aragon.

He would leave His daughter all He ever did was work He was always getting Married right and left Serena, was daughter of Wife number 3 but he was always going though women like crazy sick basted So Izyoie, cried a lot at first cause she just felt so bad for Serena, it wasn't fair to this child that Her father just give her Money and she live In that big Mansion all alone just Servest only but nothing else But finally she quit she just couldn't do it anymore if she stay there any longer she would prombley go to Jail because she would steal Serena, and take her home with Her but you can't take your work home with you so she left then got a Job in a Restraint as a cook.

Serena, had gotten very hurt when Izyoie, left she felt even Sadder she felt it was something she did make Her leave but Izyoie, had told Her the reason she couldn't do it anymore. So Serena had gotten a little jealous of Inuyasha, for having such a great family and she had nothing but she still remain ever so Kind she never got Mean and Selfish like some girls get when there Rich and all that.

Serena, she would buy whatever she want to make Her happy but everyone knows that you can't buy Happiness But I can help you out in life for food and clothes but never Love.

So that the hole Idea for right now I well keep working on this peace.


	2. My life is lonely

Money can't buy my Love.

Bad day.

Daddy, Daddy called out a Little Girl at the age of 8 years old.

What is it now dear Ask Aragon. Daddy I want to go play At the Park please Asks Serena. I can't go off and play now Selena say's Aragon.

It Serena say's Serena. right um...Izyoie!Yelled Aragon. Izyoie, come in here please yelled Aragon.

Yes Sir Asks Izyoie, walking into the room.

Take My Daughter out to the park and let her play some Games say's Aragon. Um,,, Izyoie, look at Aragon then Back at Serena, Yes Sir say's Izyoie. SO she get Serena's Jacket and Her own and they walk down to the park together.

Wow this is really fun say's Serena.

I'm glad your having fun say's Izyoie. yeah me too Um Izyoie, can I ask you something say's Serena.

What is it asks Izyoie. Well I was wondering if well would you forever be there for Me like when I'm in trouble Say's Serena. Of course Serena, I will always be your friend not your slave but your true friend say's Izyoie.

Thank you Izyoie, I wish you were my Mommy You would never leave Me alone like my Mother did say's Serena.

Oh Serena, I'm not your Mother and I will never be say's Izyoie. But why not why can't you marry My Daddy and Be my Mommy say's Serena. No Serena I have a Family I have a Son to love and care for I'm not like your Father I'm not going to leave my Family for anything else in the world not even you sweetie say's Izyoie. I'm sorry Serena say's Izyoie.

Find then I get it you don't love me the same way but I guess I will just have to live with it say's Serena. Yes I guess so my sweetheart say's Izyoie. Look Serena, there something I want to tell you say's Izyoie. What is it Asks Serena. I'm quitting My Job for Being your Nanny and your house Keeper this Job isn't working out for me say's Izyoie.

What! your Leaving Me Say's a very sad Serena. But I thought you just said you wouldn't leave me Say's Serena sad now.

Look I will always be your friend and you can come see me anytime you want to but I can't do this job anymore it not you. It your father I can't stand him anymore He think his job is more important then you are, And you need more then that but I guess he will never learn that so please don't be mad at Me Sweetie you can do whatever you wish to with your life remember that ok say's Izyoie.

No I don't want you to leave me please stay for Me please say's Serena. I'm sorry I can't do it anymore say's Izyoie. so tomorrow you won't be coming then say's Serena crying now. No I won't someone else has agree to take my place now for your new nanny say's Izyoie.

No I don't want another nanny only you can be my nanny say's Serena. I'm Sorry but you can't live alone say's Izyoie. Yes I can I can do whatever I want I will go to school and then I will Do my Homework and live my life to the fullest say's Serena. I'm glad you hear that but you have to have some one cook for you take care of you say's Izyoie. Find I guess I have no choice say's Serena. crossing her arm and wanting to go home.

They got back to the House and Serena, was getting tired Izyoie, pick Serena, up one last time she hated leaving Serena, but She wasn't Her Mother and nore will she Ever be so she cried her self to sleep later that night but before that.

Izyoie, took Serena, up to her bedroom She laid her down on her bed tucking her in then she sang a song she sings to Inuyasha. after she was done she was about to walk away but she pull out a piece of paper with her number on it if Serena, ever got into trouble Izyoie, would be there for Her so but has a friend only nothing more.

Izyoie, say's Serena, Yeah say's Izyoie walking to the door. I'm going to miss playing with You Say's Serena. I will Miss you too Serena, say's Izyoie. Izyoie, say's Serena. Yes Serena, dear Asks Izyoie. I Love you Izyoie, I just wanted you to know that I Love you even if you were my Nanny for years I still Love you say's Serena. Oh Serena, I Love you too say's Izyoie.

After that Izyoie got home.

Izyoie, walk into the room and she was knock over by Her Son Inuyasha.

Mommy your Finally Home what took you so long, I miss you say's Inuyasha. Oh I'm sorry honey I was at the Park with Serena, today say's Izyoie. Oh Her again say's Inuyasha, a little jealous.

The fact that His Mother time was spent with a girl. but then again Inuyasha, still didn't understand girls at that age He was at after all He was only 8 years old.

back to the story.

I work for Her Daddy so I kind to had to say's Izyoie. Ok find I guess it can't be help say's Inuyasha, crossing his arm now too.

Hello Sweetheart how was your day Asks Inuyasha's Father Inutaisho. It over now say's Izyoie, with Tears in her eye's. What why, Mommy why are you crying Asks Inuyasha. It just to much Honey but for now on Inuyasha, it going to be just You and Me now No more Serena, Ok say's Izyoie.

Um ok but why did you stop working for Her Asks Inuyasha. It hard to speak of such things Inuyasha, say's Izyoie. Why Asks Inuyasha, being a child wanting to know everything that going on.

Just because say's Izyoie, in tears. Inuyasha, go play say's His Father I need to speak with your Mother alone Say's His Dad. But I can help Say's Inuyasha. Now yelled Inutaisho. Alright find I'm going say's Inuyasha, who walk into the living room but he listen to them talk.

Mother and Father talking.

Are you Ok Izyoie, Ask's Inuyasha's Father. You should of see Serena's face when I told her I was quitting say's Izyoie, with tears in her eye's. Why are you quitting you never told me about this say's Inutaisho.

I just can't stand that Man anymore how He Hit on Me not only that but. It mostly His Daughter She is so Sweet and loving but all Her Dad see her has a nothing. He doesn't play with her he made me play with Her sent she was a Baby. And to top if off Her Mother left Her for another man and yet Her Father just give her Money and think that going to save him from his trouble's but one day He going to have to open his eyes and see her gone say's Izyoie.

You really love that little girl don't you Izyoie, Asks Her Husband. I do but I can't take my work home with me say's Izyoie. I understand sweetheart but she always welcome to come here why don't you bring her here sometime to play with Inuyasha, she has to get lonely sitting by herself all the time, and Inuyasha, need some friends too so maybe they would be good together say's Her Husband maybe who know maybe someday they will get married too laugh, Izyoie, making a joke.

funny say's Inuyasha, yelling from the living room. Oh well it time for Bed Now Inuyasha, and you two Sesshomarou, get to bed right now say's Izyoie. your not my Mother say's Sesshomarou. Sesshomarou, Now yelled His Father. find I'm going says a tired upset Sesshomarou. Night mom say's Inuyasha. will you come sing me to sleep Asks Inuyasha. of course say's Izyoie.

So later that Night Izyoie and Her Husbeen had some fun in there bed they both needed it.

a few years went by Serena, was 14 teen years old now She had found a Cat that had a crescent Moon on it forehead called Luna, and Serena, had found out she was a warrior of the moon she was Sailor Moon, she was strong, loving and caring she was powerful in everyway she wasn't bad for a girl. any way she made some real friends the other sailor Warrior's.

Izyoie, had taken in a girl off the Streets Sango, was adopted into Inuyasha's Family so. Izyoie, love having a girl Serena, never came near Izyoie, ever after the day She quit she didn't think she had the right to be calling her or making her life harder then it needed to be so she went on with her life as well growing up alone and used by some people for her money but then she quit letting people come around her for a while then she just do her own thing to make herself happy.

Serena, was doing what she did best shop but still try to make friend but sadly nothing ever came around She was alway alone Pour Girl till one day.

Kikyo, was dating Inuyasha, and She wanted Inuyasha, to pass out Invet to her party so He was doing what she wanted Him to do but then He look at Her.

Inuyasha and Serena meet again.

Hey miss say's Inuyasha, calling out to a women with long golden Hair.

Has Serena, walks down the hall She hears someone calling out to her who is it though, So she turn around and See Him walking up to Her. Can I help you Asks Serena. Um I'm Inuyasha, and here this is for you say's Inuyasha. What is it Asks Serena. It an Invent to Kikyo Fusion, party of course the most popular girl in this hole school say's Inuyasha.

Oh right that women say's Serena, taken the invent from Inuyasha's Hand. Well hope to see ya say's Inuyasha, started to walk again. Wait please wait Say's Serena.

What is it now Asks Inuyasha. your Mother is Izyoie, right Asks Serena. Um yes how do you know My Mother Asks Inuyasha. Well she used to take care of Me when I was a child say's Serena.

Wait are you Serena, Asks Inuyasha. yep that Me Say's Serena. Well it been a while sent I have seen you say's Inuyasha. When was the last time we seen you was at a Christmas family party and that was it say's Inuyasha, holding out his hand.

Yeah well I didn't have the right to be apart of your Mother life so I stay out of it say's Serena. What are you kidding my Mother had worried about you a lot sent she quit say's Inuyasha.

Why bother I'm not impotent to anyone Say's Serena. Stop that yelled Inuyasha, My Mother love you and she only left cause your Father lack in caring for you and just putting you off to the side say's Inuyasha.

Ok I know the reason why she left she told me I'm sorry I have just miss her a lot but I didn't want to make things harder for Her so I just Stay away Say's Serena. Serena, was close to tears and Inuyasha, could sent it too.

Are you ok Asks Inuyasha. It just I have been very lonely My Dad is in New York City and I haven't seen him in over 3 years almost he didn't evening show up for my Birthday either say's Serena. Oh Serena, I'm sorry say's Inuyasha.

It find hey tell you Mom I said Hi, Ok I will see you at the Party I hope say's Serena. Ah yeah I will be at the Party and I would love to dance with you say's Inuyasha, I guess so say's Serena. Ok see you there say's Inuyasha, being himself hitting on Girls, but He was dating Kikyo, right now but she sleep around with Narku, anyway so he wasn't going to put up with being cheated on all the time at first Kikyo, and Inuyasha dating in 8th grade then in 11th grade He dating Kagome in stand of Kikyo, cause she was sleeping with a guy name Bone's, then after while Kagome, cheated on Him too with Koga the wolf Demon so He went back with Kikyo but he had no idea why he even bother too.

His Sister Sango, was dating his best friend Miroku, so they were always going out to dinner and movie's they were like perfect for each other. And Him he was suck with Kikyo, No fun Kikyo, unless it was shopping and thinking about herself Kikyo, was rich Her Daddy was the King of Frozen Yogurt, so She was like popular around the school and had a lot of Money.

But Serena's richer then Kikyo, but not more popular so, what if she isn't She the same she like being herself and she would be with her friends she was with her boyfriend but then found out He was cheating on her with her best friend Rai, Sailor Mars. so they were doing that be hide her back but they didn't want to hurt her so She dump Darien and Rai has a friend she wouldn't even talk to her ever.

So I guess I will see you then later this weekend say's Serena. yeah I will say's Inuyasha. smiling at how beautiful Serena, was.

She was very pretty she was kind of Sexy too Inuyasha, felt a warm light energy around her and He like it a lot so He was sure He would get a dance with Her later so He was also thinking about How good She look if she didn't have any clothes on, Oh crap I have got to stop listening to Miroku, talk all the time boy I spend to much time with him thought Inuyasha to himself.

So well see you later Inuyasha say's Serena. bye say's Inuyasha.

after that was it.

So that it for now how you like it.

but that it for now


	3. My frist Party invet

Money can't buy my Love.

Hey Serena, wait up yelled Inuyasha, running down the hall.

Serena turn around looking at Inuyasha. What is it Asks Serena, listen I was wounding if you wanted to go out with me tonight if you be my date at the party Asks Inuyasha.

Your date but your Kikyo's man say's Serena. Not really sent she cheat on me all the time say's Inuyasha. Well I guess I could be your date for tonight say's Serena. you well that great I will pick you up at 8:30 tonight say's Inuyasha. Ok here this is my cell number and this is where my house is at say's Serena, writing it all down on a peace of paper.

Thanks I will see you tonight say's Inuyasha. Wow Inuyasha, the hottest guy in school just asks me out Say's Serena, with the biggest smile ever. So she took off for home.

It was 6:30 Serena, had just finish with her homework at least try to get it down in time. Serena look up at the clock and seen what time it was on no I have to find something to where say's Serena. so she walk over to her closet opening the door looking though all her clothes.

Serena, where are you going Asks Luna.

Out on a date tonight say's Serena, happy for once sent Darien, cheated on Her.

With who Asks Luna. With Inuyasha, The hottest guy in school say's Serena. You mean Izyoie's Son Inuyasha, Asks Luna. Yes the very one say's Serena. oh come on Serena, I know your mad at Rai, and Darien, they have been trying to call you and tell you how sorry they are, your being so mean to them say's Luna.

They lied to me Luna, He cheated on Me and She was my best friend and she still did it with him say's Serena. Oh Serena, there got to be a way for us all to work this out say's Luna.

No Luna, right now I'm going out to make myself happy again and no one going to stop me and don't you dear follow me yelled Serena. Your not my Mother Luna, back off say's Serena.

Man is She ever mad say's Luna. Serena, found a nice red dress that went to her knees and nice red hill shoes she put Her Hair down for once she had it half up and half down in a half ponytail like mina's hair with a but not in a ribbon like Mina's Her was being hold by a hair clip in the back.

She look beautiful. there that it what do you think Luna, Asks Serena.

Oh My Serena, isn't that Dress a little short and maybe a little to much of a show off to your body Asks Luna. What do you mean Say's Serena. Well your showing off you Boobs a little at the top and it a little short don't you think Asks Luna.

No I think it look nice for a Party say's Serena, wait a party Asks Luna. Yeah Inuyasha, wanted to know if I would be his date at Kikyo's party say's Serena. Oh boy say's Luna. I have to make myself look good for him so when I'm standing beside him everyone well think he done a better job with me in stand of with Kikyo, say's Serena.

Serena, if He like you He should take you for who you are Say's Luna. I know that Luna, but I really want to look beautiful for once Luna, I haven't look this good in along time say's Serena. Ok but promise me you won't sleep with him at this party Say's Luna. don't worry I'm not going for Sex say's Serena. well most of Kikyo's parties are all about Sex and drinking and it just your better then that say's Luna. Ok I will promise I won't get drunk say's Serena. ok then you can go say's Luna.

Inuyasha, had pick out a Red button up shirt with blue jeans.

He got to Serena's House and He thought His house was Big this place was much bigger then His place but His Dad was richer then Serena's Dad but boy was it Big. Can I help you sir Asks the made who open the door. Um I'm here for Serena, say's Inuyasha. Oh please come in we have been waiting for you say's the Made. Please take a seat I will go get Mrs. Tuskino, say's the Made.

Ok say's Inuyasha, he sat down on the couch then He turn to the stairs and look right up at Serena, she was almost like in angel.

Wow say's Inuyasha. Sorry to keep you waiting say's Serena. Not at all I just got here say's Inuyasha. Well shall we be going then Asks Serena yeah let go say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha, had open up the car door for Serena.

Thanks say's Serena. Sure thing say's Inuyasha, then he close the door too. He got in and they went to the party together they got to the house with in ten min.

meanwhile.

Luna, was sacred for Serena, she didn't know what to do so She was wondering why Serena, was dress like that and where she got that dress. Luna, left the house and went to Darien and the girls all.

Girls:

What is it Luna, is something wrong Ask's Amy.

It Serena, say's Luna. What wrong Luna, What happen Asks Rai, getting up now. Darien was at the Rai house with the girl.

What happen Ask's Darien.

Serena, went to a party with some kids at school she goes with say's Luna.

So she having fun what the promble with that Asks Leta.

Well you should of see the way she was dress say's Luna. How was she dress Asks Artermist.

She was wearing a Red dress that was very short and it show off her boob eoff and then the way she acted when Inuyasha, came to pick her up She really want to get Herself into bed with him I think say's Luna.

What yelled Darien.

Inuyasha, has in Inuyasha the popular guy in Shikon High School football captain also player of the school, oh hell no what is she thinking yelled Darien.

What do you mean player Asks Mina. He play's Girls till He sleep with them then He walk away from them then He go to the next girl in line say's Darien. I have to stop her from getting hurt by him say's Darien. yeah let go to the party and stop them from getting close.

The Party.

Serena, and Inuyasha, got to the party and it was fun there was lound music and dancing and food it was a cool party.

Serena, and Inuyasha, dance together for a little while they were there for about an Hour.

Darien, and the girls got there too they were looking for Serena.

Kikyo, got mad when she seen Inuyasha, with another women she got mad like always but started trying to take Inuyasha, from Serena, telling him to come dance with Her and maybe to go up stairs with Her.

Serena, didn't like this at all She started wanted to walk away from the 2 of them.

Wait Serena don't go yelled Inuyasha, Kikyo, get off of me were not together anymore, I'm not your pet that you can control with a leash Say's Inuyasha.

I like Serena, now say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Whispered Serena.

Find get out of here leave my party you are not welcome to come back ever just so you know Inuyasha, you can kiss your popularity goodbye say's Kikyo. find take it away Kikyo, I don't care I'm gone I think if people are going to like me they should like me the way I'm say's Inuyasha. find go leave say's Kikyo.

Wait Inuyasha, say's two voice's. Kikyo, look at Miroku, and Sango, has did Inuyasha, and Serena.

If you take one more step you two will be kick out of the group too say's Kikyo. we don't care you hurt my brother bitch we only stay because of Inuyasha, and now that He free of you and Kagome, there nothing stopping us from walking out on you say's Sango. yeah let go say's Miroku. they all walk out on Kikyo.

Inuyasha was going to take Serena home.

Sorry about that Serena, say's Inuyasha. It find we could always do something else say's Serena.

Like what Asks Sango. Well let go to dinner I haven't eaten anything yet we dance first before I was able to get to food table say's Serena. Inuyasha, felt his bully make sound of hunger. the girl said dinner say's Inuyasha, blushing. Serena, laugh out loud. ok I guess were all a bit hungry say's Sango.

SO they all went out for some food Buffalo wild wings for supper.

Serena got Wings, Miroku got buffalo wings. Sango got Flatbread pizza. and Inuyasha had the same thing has Serena. after dinner Miroku, and Sango, went right home. Inuyasha, and Serena, were at the lake she wasn't ready to go home yet. so they sat there looking out at the water.

So why did you want to go here Asks Inuyasha. Well I just wanted to be alone with you is all does there have to be a reason to want to be alone say's Serena. well no but why alone why here Asks Inuyasha. Don't you think it beautiful say's Serena. yeah it is beautiful say's Inuyasha. so what are you up too Asks Inuyasha.

I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you say's Serena. oh I see say's Inuyasha, blushing. Serena, put her head on Inuyasha's shoulders and thought about Her childhood and how alone she felt. but not now she truly love this feeling with Inuyasha, right now she wanted Him to be her first as well.

Serena, and Inuyasha, cuddle like that for an hour is was wonderful feeling for both of them. Then Inuyasha took Serena, Home.

So this is it say's Inuyasha. I guess so I had a fun night with you Inuyasha, say's Serena. I am glad say's Inuyasha. So your here your safe your home will you be alright by yourself Asks Inuyasha.

Yes I will be just find say's Serena. good well I will see you soon see ya Monday say's Inuyasha. Wait Inuyasha, say's Serena. What is it asks Inuyasha. well there that school baroque are you going to be coming this weekend Asks Serena. Oh yeah I'm going to that tomorrow say's Inuyasha. Kay I guess I'll see you there say's Serena.

Night Serena, say's Inuyasha. wait Inuyasha say's Serena. what is it now Asks Inuyasha. well it just aren't you going to Kiss me goodnight or anything I mean we had a great night don't you want to Kiss Me goodbye Asks Serena. Oh Kiss you um ok I was taken it slow with you I didn't want to sacred you by moving to fast but if you want me to I will say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha push his lips to Serena's Lips and it was a nice kiss too.

Hey you get the hell away from Her yelled a voice. Inuyasha turn around along with Serena.

OH no who is that.

till next chapter.


	4. My Life My heart

Money can't buy my Love.

What going on here yelled Serena.

We are here for You Serena, we are going to protect you say's Rai. What the hell are you talking about plus I thought I told you both that I never want to see you again say's Serena.

Look Serena, what Rai, and I did was wrong we get that it wasn't right for us to betray you like that but I can't let Him hurt you ok yelled Darien.

You know what I can take care of Myself I don't need you anymore to protect me yelled Serena.

but He worst then Me yelled Darien. What is that supposed to mean Asks Serena. Inuyasha is the biggest player Around He just using you for sex then he will blow you off and He will Hurt you Say's Darien.

Shut up He can't hurt Me anymore then what you two did too Me Say's Serena. NO yelled Rai He a real player, Serena, just come walk away from him now say's Rai.

Now wait just a min, this is Me your all taking about and I will have you know I'm not a Player anymore I haven't been sent I started dating Kagome in 11th Grade Say's Inuyasha. Oh yeah like were going to believe that yelled Rai.

Shut up you don't know Me you Bitch yelled Inuyasha. they were fighting back and forth. Stop! yelled Leta. Now Serena, do you really think that Inuyasha, will be better for you then Darien, Asks Leta. What Leta, who side are you on yelled Darien.

Serena look at Leta's face and seen Leta was trying to fix this little promble.

Yes I like Inuyasha, a lot Leta, and I truly believe Inuyasha, has change He not the name man he used to be say's Serena. Leta, nodded her head up and down. And do you Inuyasha will you be fair to Serena's feelings and not hurt Her by cheating Say's Leta.

NO that not me anymore the only way I work now days is if something doesn't work out I brake up with them but not because I want to hurt them it because we are not working and you know what I wouldn't even call myself a player cause I never play them they play Me for my Money that all those girls wanted say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha say's Serena. So you like Serena, then Asks Leta. Yes I do like Serena, and I like her to be honestly my Girlfriend say's Inuyasha. really then why didn't you ask Me too then Asks Serena. because I was trying to take it slow so I wasn't moving to fast with you I didn't want you to think that all I wanted was to sleep with you cause it not, I wanted to be with you cause your not like other women your sweet and kind loving fun Women to hang with and I wanted you to see I like you for who you are say's Inuyasha, looking Serena, right in the eye's when he said those words.

He speak the truth say's Leta. we shall be leaving now say's Leta. what but you can't have her yelled Darien. Serena is mine yelled Darien. No I'm not yours anymore say's Serena. Yes you are and you well always belong to Me yelled Darien.

She does not belong to you yelled Inuyasha, standing between Serena, and Darien now. Get out of my way lover boy yelled Darien. No if you plan on hurting Serena, some more then I will hurt you say's Inuyasha. I said get out of my way yelled Darien. never yelled Inuyasha. they were about to fight it out male style if you know what I mean when men fight.

You know what I don't want Her anymore anyway she unless to Me now I have Rai, she was always a better then you anyway Sailor Moon yelled Darien.

What say's Inuyasha. Oh wait don't tell Me you didn't tell your lover boy here that you are Sailor Moon, Say's Darien, with a evil smile thinking He was going to win this fight. How could I have told him this was are first date do you tell all of your first date who you are right away yelled Serena.

No I sure don't say's Leta. no me either I haven't told anyone about me being Sailor Venus say's Mina. Wow you girls are all the sailor warriors Asks Inuyasha. yes we are and I was going to tell you once I knew you a little more say's Serena. we have only just met I was going to tell you everything say's Serena.

Wow Sailor Moon, that cool say's Inuyasha. What this isn't going the way you wanted it too is it Asks Rai. So what Watch your back pretty boy you will get yours someday say's Darien. yeah watch your back say's Rai.

they walk off into the night.

Wow what Hot heads say's Amy. Look Girls I know your worried about Me but I have to make my own choice's in life ok say's Serena. We understand it more now Serena, and were sorry for not seeing the truth we promise to be more fateful to you and loyal say's Mina. thanks well goodnight everyone say's Serena. Night Inuyasha say's Serena, Night Serena say's Inuyasha.

they all went to there own home's did there own things get ready for bed eat dinner do homework those kind of things.

Inuyasha, couldn't belive he was dating Sailor Moon, this was going to be so cool but he knew that he couldn't tell anyone but it was still cool cause he got the best girlfriend in the world.

Serena, and Luna, had a talk about trust and they work out some promble Luna, promise never again to not trust Serena, again she would never go the others like that again for a promble to make a bigger promble cause now she just made a war with Rai, Darien, and Inuyasha, and Serena, for good so they were going to have to work this all out now.

the end of that chapter.

till next time.


	5. Frist day being Inuyasha's girlfirend

Money can't buy my Love.

Serena, was getting ready for the Baroque at School. So Inuyasha, was on His way to pick Serena, up for the Baroque.

Serena, Inuyasha, is down Stairs say's Luna, walking into Her Room.

Um ok I think I'm ready say's Serena.

She was wearing a light yellow sun dress with Sun flowers on it with white hill shoes Her Hair was up in her normal style Meatball head look but with flowers around the Ball apart on her head. Hey sorry to keep you say's Serena. Not at all I just got here 10 min so it all good my dear say's Inuyasha. ok well let go say's Serena. sound good to me say's Inuyasha.

So they were on there way now.

Inuyasha, got out of the car and open the door for Serena, to get out of the car. everyone look at Inuyasha, the most Hottest guy in school with Meatball head. Girls were talking to each other about the hole fact and boys there were all wondering why Inuyasha, would dump Kikyo, for a weakling Like Serena Tuskino.

Look at those two they act like they been together for years say's one women. Y

yeah I know it wrong why would he pick her over all of us say's Another Women.

Like yeah who does that girl think she is say's Kikyo. oh Lady Kikyo you made it say's Konna. of course I did I'm the most popular Girl in school if I weren't here I wouldn't be able to run for Home coming Queen again of course plus class present say's Kikyo.

No I'm going to be Class Present say's Kagome, walking up the group of girls. Whatever Kagome, like you have a change in hell in beating me say's Kikyo, laughing. Shut the hell up Kikyo, the last time I look I was the one who everyone was falling in Love with say's Kagome. oh shut up say's Kikyo. Hey don't you two Idiot have anything better to do then to fight with each other say's Sango, waking up to them then walk's away.

Inuyasha, over here yelled Miroku.

Hey Miroku what up Say's Inuyasha, nothing much glad you came is all say's Miroku. Hey Guys you look nice today say's Sango walking in on them all. Hey Sango how are you today Asks Inuyasha.

yelling at Kikyo, and Kagome, for being Idiot like always and slapping Miroku, has normal, So what new with you two are you two dating now or what Asks Sango. Sango don't be rude say's Miroku. No I want to know say's Sango. Yes Sango we are dating now but were taken it slow with each other say's Inuyasha. yes we are dating but We didn't want to sacred each other by moving to fast and wanted to respect each other say's Serena.

Oh I see well that good Inuyasha, could use, some taken it easy say's Sango. what that supposed to mean Asks Inuyasha. well you were crazy about Sex say's Miroku. Serena look at Inuyasha. What are you talking about Asks Inuyasha. oh come on Inuyasha you were always crazy about women and sex say's Miroku. Slap bangs growling... you asshole who do you think you are trying to make Serena, run away from me Yelled Inuyasha.

Sorry I wasn't trying to do that we were just saying that it a very good idea that you too are taken it slow say's Sango. yeah me too say's Miroku.

Hey Serena come over here yelled Molly. coming I will be right back say's Serena. ok it find I like to talk to these two I will meet up with you later say's Inuyasha. k take care Inuyasha say's Serena.

Serena walk away from Inuyasha Sango and Miroku.

What the hell is your guys promble's say's Inuyasha. what do you mean Ask's Miroku. I mean what the big deal with me dating Serena Tuskino, Ask's Inuyasha.

Well it just why Her out of all People Inuyasha, She not even in our Magic class She can't she just a Human Asks Koga, walking up to them all. Shut up you don't know anything you jerk yelled Inuyasha.

What so wrong with Her you guys She really Nice and She doesn't make fun of me for being a Half Demon she like me for Me say's Inuyasha. Ok whatever say's Koga. Inuyasha you seem to be really protective over Serena Say's Miroku.

Ok find so I like Serena, I always have had a crush on Her My Mother use to work for Her Father and My Mother use to bring Serena over to My house and she would play with me in the pool the park everything and she was my first friend Say's Inuyasha. Oh that right she was apart of my Mother and My Family's life's say's Sango. Yes before I was taken in by Izyoie, I was on the street say's Sango.

yeah so what say's Koga. Oh and by the way Inuyasha, if this is a way of trying to Get Kagome, to come back to you better forget it say's Koga. oh shut up yelled Inuyasha. I would never want to be with Kagome, again she a lying little cheater Say's Inuyasha.

Whatever I'm out of here say's Koga, walking away.

Look Inuyasha, just don't hurt this girl ok say's Sango. what are you talking about Asks Inuyasha.

I Love you my dear brother but I have seen you hurt girls a lot and I just can't take it anymore beside Serena, is one of the sweetest Girls I know every time I got pick on my Kikyo and her lady's because I was a half demons' sister. She would help me off the floor and tell them to back off say's Sango. so please Inuyasha, don't hurt Serena, she was just she a very nice girl she better then Kikyo, or Kagome, or any of those other girls so please don't add her to your list of women to sleep with say's Sango.

I would never say's Inuyasha. what say's Miroku. The reason I Asks Serena, to go out with me is because I know she better then Kikyo, and all those other girl's say's Inuyasha, smiling at them both. so don't worry Sango I will Not Hurt Serena, I think I may just go all the way but like I said we were taken it slow so maybe someday We will fall so in love with each other and We may even get Married someday say's Inuyasha, smiling.

Wow you care about her that much asks Miroku. I think I do Miroku, I get the same feelings about Her like you Do with Sango, say's Inuyasha. what how you feel about Me what He talking about Say's Sango. You weren't supposed to say anything say's Miroku. oh she would find out what day anyway and that was payback for trying to chase Serena, off say's Inuyasha.

So after they all talk with eachother Inuyasha went to go find Serena and let her know lunch is about ready.

Hey Serena, is it true you and Inuyasha, are together Asks Molly. Yes it is say's Serena. My you must be careful Serena, Inuyasha, love Sex He crazy for it say's Molly. Why does everyone keep telling me that Does Inuyasha, only want to sleep with Me Asks Serena. I would think so sent He doesn't like to stay with women for very long unless he really like Her say's Molly. well I don't care cause he told me last night that I wasn't like anyone else that He really like me that why he Asks Me out say's Serena. So they went on talking. Serena lunch is ready say's Inuyasha.

ok coming sorry guy but got to run but don't worry I will be careful Say's Serena. they all had fun Inuyasha, and Serena, ate there food in peace till Kikyo try to breg Inuyasha, to take Her Back but he yelled at Her to take hick and get lost. but other then that and alot more people asking why he was dating her it got so bad fanlly Serena just wanted to leave so they both took off to get away from everyone.

Sorry if this is alittle short but i'am trying to make it sound good but maybe some time you all could send me some idiea's for me for me next chapter.

till next time.


	6. My Frist time and Seeing Izyoie again

Money can't buy my Love.

Serena and Inuyasha, have been dating for 3 months Now. they both took it slow with each other at least Serena, wanted too take it slow. Inuyasha, wanted to do more with Her but didn't want Her to think that He was only with Her for Sex because the Rumor going around school saying that He will dump Serena, after He take Her to bed. All the guys in School were telling Inuyasha, to get reed of Serena, she was nothing but Bad news. Sango didn't want Inuyasha, to hurt Serena, She told Him if He ever hurt Her she would never be friendly with him again that He would hate him even if He is her brother.

But Inuyasha, didn't care what everyone was saying He wasn't dating Serena, for Sex for once it was just a normal Boyfriend and Girlfriend So worrying about sex and who doing who just dating for feeling loving each other. Oh god is that the time I have to be at Serena's house in 15 min oh shit Yelled out Inuyasha, running around His room getting dress has fast a possible.

Hey Inuyasha, you better hurry up you have to be at school in 25 min, Say's His Mother Izyoie. Yes Mom I'm up I have to go though be home late Say's Inuyasha. running out of his room to his car. Be safe dear Say's Izyoie. Bye Mom Say's Inuyasha. Bye Sweetie Say's Izyoie.

Inuyasha, was driving has fast has possible to Serena's house to pick Her up.

Oh no is that the time oh shit Inuyasha. will be here soon Ah! crap I have to Hurry Say's Serena, running over to his closet to get clothes for herself what should I wear No not that everyone would laugh at Me for dressing in that Say's Serena. oh come on Serena, who care about what you wear it who you are on the inside thought Serena, to herself.

Knock,,, knock.

Miss Tuskino, Inuyasha is waiting for you Say's Her Care taker. Yes let him up stair Mimi Say's Serena. of course Say's Mimi.

She walk down stairs.

Oh that one look perfect for today Say's Serena. looking at a pair of dark Blue Jeans with jewels at the bottom of the pants a Red sexy shirt it just held the word kiss Me on it chest it was amazing it was a strapless shirt it just show off a little bit but not too much. She would wear her new shoes with it there were red hills with jewel over the ankle strap. this is the one I want to wear Say's Serena. removing Her PJ off right away.

Inuyasha, walk into Her room without knocking He figure she was ready to go but His jaw hit the floor. there stood Serena's Naked body.

Morning Inuyasha, sorry I'm not ready I over slept I told you going out would cost us a little bit Say's Serena, pulling Her clothes on Her body has fast has she could so they wouldn't be late for School.

Sorry Baby I couldn't help it I just had to see you last night I know it was a Sunday but just couldn't stay away Say's Inuyasha, walking over to Her being a Smartass. Oh Inuyasha, I had a great time but don't take be out that late again Say's Serena. putting Her hair up in a Half up and Half down sent she didn't really have time to put it up in her normal way.

Ok I won't but I did miss you last night Say's Inuyasha. You just saw Me Say's Serena. I know but I hated having to take you home I wish you could sleep over at My place just once Say's Inuyasha. Look Inuyasha, I already told you I'm not having Sex with you Say's Serena. I don't want to have Sex with you I just want to sleep next to you so I can hold in my arms Say's Inuyasha. Look Inuyasha, I want to talk to you Say's Serena.

Oh I hate that word it normally means a brake up Say's Inuyasha. No I don't want to brake up with you I want to keep going out with you but I'm worried about some stuff I have been hearing from other girls that have dated You in the past Say's Serena.

Baby I won't do that again or anything like that with you I don't want to hurt you Say's Inuyasha. Ok yeah I love having Sex but it not worth it for Me anymore Say's Inuyasha. what made you what to change Asks Serena. You did Say's Inuyasha. Me why Me Asks Serena.

Because I can be myself around you I don't have to be a big shot and I don't care if we have Sex or Not I want to Love you that all God I sound like a mushy idiot Say's Inuyasha, blushing. Thanks Inuyasha, for Saying that it make me feel a lot better Say's Serena. what Asks Inuyasha. Cause I know your going to wait for Me and it make me Happy to know that you respect me Say's Serena, walking up to Inuyasha, placing a kiss on His lips.

Um we have to go now we have only 10 min, to get to School or we will be late Say's Inuyasha. Right let go Say's Serena.

they both ran out the door.

where your car Asks Serena, were not taken the car we never make in time so I thought we would take My Bike Say's Inuyasha. Alright let get going Say's Serena.

He got on handing Her, her Helmet for Her head. She got on they took off as fast has possible.

Where the hell is He, He late yelled Miroku. I don't know but He did stay out all hours with Serena, again Say's Sango.

God He going to lose everything with Her Say's Kikyo. what She is not Yelled Sango. just wait and See Inuyasha, will get bored with Serena, and dry humpy can't be fun Say's Kikyo, laughing. Shut Kikyo, there more to life then sleeping around Say's Sango. yeah Say's Miroku. let go Say's Sango.

they both walk off to class.

Were here let go Say's Inuyasha. they both ran for class.

there you two are we thought you were never going to make it Say's Sango. Sorry Sango over slept Say's Inuyasha, and Serena, at the Same time.

Oh boy you two have got to started setting your alarm clocks Say's Miroku. I do I just and up hitting the snooze bottom Say's Serena. same here Say's Inuyasha.

Lol!. you two couldn't possibly be anymore perfect for each other Say's Sango. thanks Sango, Say's Serena. Well what about tonight Inuyasha, what the plan Asks Miroku. you know that idoit it practice tonight for the football game on Friday before the Dance it is the Homecoming game after all Say's Inuyasha, being his self.

Oh yeah I remember I hope you win Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Yeah I hope so too you better come and watch me you are My good luck after all Say's Inuyasha, smiling at her. Of course I am like I'm going to miss My Boyfriend Kick everyone Ass Say's Serena, blinking one eye at Him. Thanks baby Say's Inuyasha. You know you should try out for cheerleaders so I have you to look at in stand of the other girls Say's Inuyasha. No thanks Say's Serena. plus I don't have time to Say's Serena. Ok find oh by the way later on tonight I would like you to come to my house hang out for a bit what do you say Asks Inuyasha. sure love to Say's Serena. well if you too are planning on doing anything do please used protection Say's Sango. what no not that Sango Say's Inuyasha.

Alright class please sit down it time to start of our day with Math Say's there teacher.

I hate Math so much Say's Miroku. Me too Inuyasha. it not that bad Say's Sango. I can agree with that Say's Serena.

So they all went around the school talking hanging out. Serena and Inuyasha, would steal a few kisses from Her everyone was jealous. Serena, went to watch Inuyasha, practice game and He was doing so well He was one of the best players out on the field till Kouga, went and knock him to the ground play dirty.

what that is so unfair Say's Serena, standing up running over to the boys fighting now.

You asshole what was that for Yelled Inuyasha. Oh so sorry Mutt face you shouldn't have been in My way again Say's Kouga. what the hell is it with you Say's Inuyasha. what do you mean Asks Kouga. you got what you wanted you got Kagome, So why are you still trying to fight with Me yelled Inuyasha. Cause I want to be the King on campus not you Say's Kouga. Shut up Kouga, you will never Be more Popular then Me Say's Inuyasha.

Oh and By the way you know Serena, dose have a wonderful body I wonder how well she will be at the after party with Me Say's Koga. You stay the hell away from My girl yelled Inuyasha. Oh My jealous already You must really like Her then that mean all the more to steal Her away Say's Inuyasha. No you won't beside were not coming to the party were staying in having fun Say's Inuyasha. you can't hide her forever some day I will get her when your not there to protect Her Say's Koga. if you ever put your hand on My Mate I will kill you growl Inuyasha's inner Demon with a light blink of Red in His eye's.

Oh is that what she Mean to you your Mate well then it make it even more fun to fuck Her myself Say's Koga. that it yelled Inuyasha, punching Koga's face in. they both were punching each other.

Serena, ran over to the guys were she seen Koga and Inuyasha, fighting on the ground. Asshole yelled Inuyasha. get off Me mutt face yelled Kouga. if you ever come near My Girl again you will be sorry Say's Inuyasha. don't push your luck Half Breed like She would ever want to Be married to a loser like you Say's Kouga.

Serena, heard him loud and clear and got piss off.

get off of Me yelled Inuyasha. now learn you place half breed Say's Koga, about to punch Inuyasha.

slam kick hit,,,,, slam.

everyone look at Serena, She had eoff of this fighting crap.

What the hell didn't anyone ever tell you not to get into a guys fight yelled Koga. you Asshole yelled Serena, angry. Serena, you should have let me handle it Say's Inuyasha, getting off the ground. Shut up both of you yelled Serena. what thought everyone.

Now you Kouga, will never have a chance with Me you hear I'm not like Kagome, and Kikyo, I won't just go fuck every guy who look my way Say's Serena, with Her arms cross yelling at Him. More like bitch slapping him.

And Inuyasha, Say's Serena. yes what is it Asks Inuyasha. Hoe dear you let them get to you like that Say's Serena. What do you mean Asks Inuyasha. Acting all worried that She was leaving Him. I love you for who you are, Sango, loves you for who you are and even Miroku, cares about you. So why would you let this jerk get to you Yelled Serena.

And more then anything I would love to Marry You someday that if you still want to date Me Say's Serena, standing there with a cute smile on Her face. Serena, I, I, don't know Say's Inuyasha. look I know High school is just about over there only a few more mouth before prom and then your very last game of the year but most of all are years in high school Say's Serena. So what your point Asks Inuyasha. I saying is that I want to be with you too for the rest of my life and your not a half breed your My Half Breed and no one else can disrespect you like that Say's Serena, sending Kouga, a death glare.

He froze in place. Look let talk about this later the Coach is coming Say's Miroku. shit Say's Inuyasha, he pulled Serena, to him some more.

what the hell is going on Here Say's the Man. He had dark brown hair green eyes and a very angry face. well what happen is Started Miroku. but Kouga cut him off.

Inuyasha, knock me to the ground Say's Kouga. you two were fighting again what this time Asks the Coach has He eye Serena.

I see another women promble look missy My players have a busy game coming up and I won't let them be fighting over a nothing like you now get off My field Say's the Man. what did you say Asks Serena. you heard Me yelled the Man. Hold the phone did you just call My girl a Nothing yelled Inuyasha, getting angry.

Inuyasha, you can't be serious your my Star player and your dating this No Body Say's His Coach. at the very Moment Sesshomarou, came up to Inuyasha's football field cause His father needed Him home faster today and Seen Inuyasha, punch a teacher. what the hell thought Sesshomarou.

what the hell Inuyasha. You just hit a teacher Say's Miroku. No body calls My Girl a No body She is a somebody she My somebody She make My life better so fuck You Coach Gouger Say's Inuyasha. taken Serena's hand and take her off the field.

Did He just hit Me yelled the Coach. He sure did Say's Kouga. He lucky He my star player other wise I would band Him from the game Say's the Man walking away. Practice is over go home Say's the Coach.

Miroku, ran for the locker room.

Serena, was waiting outside waiting for Inuyasha. She felt upset was she really a no body even the teacher think Her and Inuyasha, being together isn't perfect is it true do they not work out together. Hey let go Say's Inuyasha, still in a bad mood.

Wow little brother didn't think you would hit a teacher Say's Sesshomarou, walking up to them.

Hello Sesshomarou, what do you want? Asks Inuyasha. Dad want to see you before he leave for his trip Say's Sesshomarou. see you at home. and with that He left.

they went home.

Inuyasha, went to talk with His old Man, they talk about in hour. while Serena, stay in Inuyasha's room hugging His pillow crying now. Inuyasha, walk in seeing this and it made him go soft.

Hey honey what the matter Asks Inuyasha, hugging her into his chest. There right I'm not good eoff for you I'm just a no body even the teacher think that I'm not good eoff for you Say's Serena, crying. Don't say that yelled Inuyasha. AH thought Serena, has she face him. Didn't you just tell me that you Love Me back there before the Coach of hell came over to Us Say's Inuyasha. Yes that it true that is how I feel Say's Serena. well then forget what everyone else say I don't care about all that other shit anymore I care about us being together and if anyone got a promble with Me and You together then they can fuck themselves Say's Inuyasha, hugging Her.

Oh I love you Say's Serena. I love you too Say's Inuyasha. I know it only been 3 month Sent we started dating but I just don't care anymore Say's Serena. So what are you saying Serena, Asks Inuyasha. She didn't answer Him She just got up and Sat on His lap with one lag over the other So with Her lags open sitting on Him, then She started Kissing him.

Um! Has Inuyasha, kiss back He felt Her getting more forceful so He return the rest of it. She pushing him down on His bed then pull away for air for them both.

Wow you are good Say's Inuyasha. look up at Her. yeah well this is only the beginning Say's Serena, pulling Her shirt off. Wait I thought you didn't want to do this yet Asks Inuyasha. I don't care anymore I want you Say's Serena, kissing him again. Inuyasha, just kiss back but then stop himself for a moment.

what wrong don't you want to Asks Serena. More then anything but are you doing this to prove that your not a no body Asks Inuyasha. why do I have to prove anything Inuyasha, Asks Serena. You know you don't have to sleep with Me to prove anything Say's Inuyasha. I know but I want to do it with you I want us to forever be together but for now I want to live in the moment Say's Serena. Alright if your sure you want to Say's Inuyasha. yes I want you to make love Me Inuyasha, Say's Serena.

So Inuyasha, roll on top of Serena, kissing Her up and down. She was liking it she was a little sacred but as long has it was with Inuyasha, she didn't care she wanted Him to take her. no one else could have her only him.

OH Inuyasha, Ah Say's Serena, has she moan out His name. Her voice was like bells in His ears He was ready for Her but He wanted Her to feel right before they got to far.

Oh Serena, this is the best moment of my life Say's Inuyasha. really Say's Serena. yes I wish I would have waiting like you did cause now I feel a fade it almost feel like My first time though Say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha, stop talking just take Me Say's Serena. You sure you don't want to wait a little but longer Say's Inuyasha. DO you want to wait Asks Serena. No not really but I want you to Be comfortable with Me is all Say's Inuyasha, acting like a real gentlemen for the first time.

Yes I'm ready as long has it You no one else is allow to Have Me Say's Serena. thanks Serena, Say's Inuyasha. for what Asks Serena. for loving Me for who I'm and not for My Money and Sex just being you and Loving Me for Me Say's Inuyasha. Of course your welcome, now get to it Say's Serena, a little Nervous but really ready.

So they both got naked Serena, and Inuyasha were in a locked Kiss. to where it lead Inuyasha, started pushing a little harder. Serena, was ready for him to go inside. You ready Say's Inuyasha, breathless. Yes now do it now Say's Serena. Ok here goes it May hurt a little bit but I promise to do it as soft has I can OK Say's Inuyasha. Alright just do it I will get over it I can take it Say's Serena. huh trying to be so strong Say's Inuyasha, with a smile on His face. Then He started pushing Himself inside Her. Ah, Ah, Ah Owe whisper Serena. are you alright Asks Inuyasha. Yeah keep going Say's Serena. Inuyasha, just Move His head to Her lips kissing her. He was making it has easy has possible for Her.

AH so this is what it feel like Say's Serena, from under him. Yeah this is it say's Inuyasha. It feel kind of good Say's Serena, kissing His neck. yeah it feel good for Me too Say's Inuyasha. You can go a little more deeper if you want to it OK I'm getting used to it now beside were already past the hard spot when you go inside so it should start feeling good I will be Ok Say's Serena. You sure you want Me to go harder on you Say's Inuyasha. yes I will let you know if it too much for Me Say's Serena. Alright I'll do it for you Say's Inuyasha. after that they started going harder.

Ah,,! Oh Inuyasha, yelled out Serena, feeling good passion from Him. it was perfect moment for them both till His Mother walk in on them.

Hey Inuyasha, did you Dad talk to you Asks His Mother Izyoie, walking in then Her Mouth drop to the floor.

Inuyasha, what is going on Here, who this I thought you weren't dating anymore yelled Izyoie. Sorry Mom I just well it just um, can you give me and Min, and we can talk down stair Say's Inuyasha. covering them both up. they both were blushing like crazy they were has red has Inuyasha's clothes.

Ok get dress and I will have a word with this young lady Say's Izyoie, closing the door.

Oh Man I don't like the sound of that Say's Serena. it alright My Mom doesn't do a lot of yelling but She prombley give you the same safety talk she give all my other girlfriends that why most of them would leave Say's Inuyasha. well I think she will be more surprised to see Me again Say's Serena. Oh Yeah that right She was your nanny for years Say's Inuyasha. Yeah the last time she left Me I was only a Child I did want to see Her again But I never wanted Her to See Me like this with a Boy Say's Serena, blushing.

It alright I'm sure she will got easier on You then all of My other girlfriends Say's Inuyasha. Why that asks Serena. Because when I was a child She would pick on Me about what it be like I would date you and then marry you Say's Inuyasha, blushing. What she wanted us to be together Asks Serena. Oh yeah big time so she prombley she happy to hear that I'm with you Say's Inuyasha. Oh Boy Say's Serena.

They both walk down stairs.

So how long have you been dating this girl Asks Izyoie, looking up from her book she was reading.

3 months Say's Inuyasha. Oh and So you both thought like having Sex Asks Izyoie. Mom it was all my idea Say's Inuyasha. And do you know what the meaning of responsibility of having Sex can cause Asks Izyoie. Yes Mother never Have sex without protection Say's Inuyasha. So did you used a condom Asks His Mother. No I didn't get that far I was only in the beginning of something before you walk in plus I always start off that way then I pull out and put a condom on Say's Inuyasha.

Um I see so how many girls have you been with. You didn't tell me you were into sex now Say's Izyoie. Awhile now but it wasn't much I promise I'm done sleeping around I only want 1 girl and this is my lucky girl this is the only girl I love Say's Inuyasha, bushing Serena's hair be hide Her ear.

OK now do you feel like you can be with My Son the same way with him and only him Asks Izyoie. Yes Izyoie, I promise to never Hurt Inuyasha Say's Serena. Oh well I guess you have My blessing in dating my Boy but if you ever hurt him you will be sorry, and Inuyasha, if this girl ever get pragenet you are to take your responsibility and care for Her and the Baby you got it yelled Izyoie, being very serious. Yes Mom I promise Say's Inuyasha. It Ok Izyoie, you taught Me to be loyal unlike My Father I'm different I will forever Be a good girl Say's Serena, with a smile on her face. I taught you Asks Izyoie, confused.

Hello Izyoie, it been along time sent we seen each other and I never wanted you too see Me the way you did when I was in Inuyasha's bed but. It Me Izyoie, Say's Serena. You who are you Asks Izyoie.

Mom She Serena Tuskino, the little girl you used to take care of Say's Inuyasha, smiling. Oh My god Serena, is that really you Say's Izyoie, in shock. Yes it me Say's Serena. Oh My god Honey Oh I have miss you so much I was hoping you were doing alright Say's Izyoie, hugging Serena, in a lock were she could barely breath. I can't breathe Whisper Serena.

Mom let go she can't breath Say's Inuyasha. Oh sorry Serena, it just ever sent I quick working with you I haven't seen you scent till now Say's Izyoie. It Ok Say's Serena. Serena, you have my double blessing to date My Son please Marry Him So I can finally have a reason to take you away from that awful father of yours say's Izyoie.

Ow Izyoie, easy now He may not be the best father of the year but He is still My Father although I would love to Married Inuyasha, someday but let take one step at a time Say's Serena, laughing. your right I'm sorry Say's Izyoie. Inuyasha, don't you ever hurt Her you hear Me you better be faithful to Her and you better Marry Her someday Say's Izyoie. alright Mom but like Serena, and I just said were taken it one step at a time Say's Inuyasha. But you two were at the Sex step though Asks Izyoie.

Um Izyoie, that was My first time with Inuyasha, I have never done it before till just now Say's Serena. Your first time Asks Izyoie. Yes I was thinking about what you told Me when I was younger you told Me that it should be with someone you Love very much and no one else So I wanted to do it with Inuyasha, I love Him Izyoie, just has much has I love you the days we spent together and now I'm even more in love with Him and maybe someday I can be your daughter in law Say's Serena, playing with Her fingers. Oh Serena, I'm not mad that I seen you In Inuyasha's bed I'm surprised Mostly but if you want to be with Him and apart of are family then I'm alright with you two dating Say's Izyoie. Thank you Say's Serena.

after along time talking with Inuyasha's Mother they ate dinner silently then Serena's Phone rang.

Hello this is Serena say's Serena. Serena, where the hell are you I'm come home and your not here Yelled a voice she knew too well.

Sorry Daddy I didn't know you were coming back today sent you haven't been here in 3 years Say's Serena. Don't take that tone with Me get home right now I have someone for you too Meet Say's Her Father. Ok Dad be home soon Say's Serena.

Your father has Been gone for 3 years Asks Izyoie. Yep He still stay away from Me but He say He want Me to meet someone prombley a New wife again I swear that Man get married more time a year then He dose seeing Me Say's Serena, picking Her coat up about to put it on.

Hey do you want me to call a limo to drive you home Asks Izyoie. No Mom I'm driving Her Home Say's Inuyasha. alright have a safe drive Say's Izyoie.

Both Inuyasha, and Serena, took off for Her house.

So what going to happen who dose Serena's Father want Serena, to meet.

wait till next time.


	7. The Law Fathers going to Prsion

Money can't buy my Love.

So Serena, and Inuyasha, were on there way to Meet with Her Father that She hasn't seen in Years.

So what do you think really going on with your Father being home what could be want to tell you Asks Inuyasha. If I know Dad He either want Me to do something for him So most likely showing his New Wife or someone around who knows, that man get married more offend then not Say's Serena, shaking her head.

I see how can one Man keep getting married if He not good at being in Relationships Asks Inuyasha. Who knows mostly because He rich and the girls want a peace of the pie from him then afterward they back it off Say's Serena. Wow I would hate that Say's Inuyasha. So would I Say's Serena.

Well there it is Say's Inuyasha, pulling into the drive way has the gate open up. Has Inuyasha, park.

At the House.

You Ok Asks Inuyasha. I'm worried something tell me that Father has something wrong the way his voice sounded it didn't seem Good Say's Serena. Do you want me to hang around to stay put Asks Inuyasha. I would really like it if you stay with Me Say's Serena. Ok let go together Say's Inuyasha, holding her hand. has He kiss it.

Alright let go Say's Serena.

They both walk into the house.

Hello I'm Home Now what this all about Dad Yelled Serena.

Miss Tuskino, is that right Asks A man Serena. never seen before.

Yes I'm Serena Tuskino, Say's Serena shaking hands with the Man.

So what this all About Asks Serena, well it has something to do about you Mother and your Father Say's the Man. My Name is Scott Gorgons, I'm a Lawyer and I have something that Is rightfully belong to you, now the fact that your going to be 18 teen soon mean you have a lot to grain and live for So we will talk about that in a Min, after we have your Father talk to you Say's Scott. Alright Say's Serena, worried about what going on, She hasn't heard about Her Mother in years so what this got to do with them all.

This doesn't look Good at all thought Inuyasha.

Selena your home finally Say's Her Father. It Serena, Say's Serena, hating the fact He can't remember her own name.

Anyways there someone I would like you to meet and this a lot more then just that Say's Aragon. What is it Asks Serena.

You can come in here now Say's Aragon, As a small boy at the age if 12, 13 walk into the room.

Serena's eyes widen at the Boy. Who this Asks the Small Boy.

Sammy this is Serena, Serena this is Sammy. Your Brother Say's Aragon. What I have a brother but how can this be happing Say's Serena. Your Mother Had a Kid after She left Me that other man She left us for Say's Aragon, not to happy about having to be suck with a kid who wasn't His Man He hated Serena, already.

Hey I get the point you hate Me I wish I didn't have to be here either but I have no choice to be Yelled Sammy. Um Huh whatever Say's Aragon, crossing his arms. Serena, was more shock then anything.

What are you looking at Yelled the Boy. I have a brother replied Serena, once again. Yeah weren't you listening what are you deaf Say's Sammy. Hey watch your mouth Boy Say's Inuyasha, being protective over His New Girlfriend.

Hey aren't you Izyoie's Boy Asks Aragon. Yes I'm Say's Inuyasha. Um I would never of guess the women that got away from Me Son would be with my Daughter Say's Aragon. Yeah well we are Say's Inuyasha. Um I see Say's Aragon.

Look there more then just you having a Brother Say's Aragon. Ok what is it I have to be at work in 3 hours Say's Serena. Alright why are you working when you have all the money in the world Asks Aragon. Because I like to see how real people live when they have to work for something in there lives Say's Serena, with an angry look on her face.  
Sammy thought his New Sister would be a spoil brat but She wasn't She was someone different from her father. She also didn't act like there Mom either.

Your Mother died Say's Aragon, without thinking about how it would hurt Serena.

What Asks Serena. That why Sammy, is Here She left him in New York, when She was having a drug promble plus she was also sleeping with Men for Money, She got Herself into so much trouble it put her in Prison so They contacted Me cause Sammy's Father wouldn't take Him Plus He was married to someone else and didn't want Him at all He left Him when He was still inside Your Mother at the time, and then they were going to put Him into an orphanage but I got him in stand Say's Aragon.

So He will be your reputability Say's Aragon. What Yelled Serena. Why the hell do I get suck with Her Say's Sammy. Ok Kid don't push me I'm this close to smacking you Say's Serena, with an evil glare, the boy back down. That what I thought Say's Serena.

Now, now Serena, easy Say's Scott. Now your Mother has nothing She can do about this but all the Money She had was being stolen She was Has been confected 3 times now with theft and rubberier a lot with shooting 2 cops So and a resist of arrest so, This Money is Sammy's but He can't take the stolen money just what She has from your Father when they Devours Say's Scott. Great so I'm not pour anymore Say's Sammy.

OK I'm waiting for the good news for Me Say's Serena, with her arm cross over.

Um the good New is that you will be taken care of you your Brother while I work but the good new is were going to be living together again Say's Aragon. Your Moving back to this house Finally Asks Serena. No were moving Say's Aragon.

What Yelled Inuyasha. Yeah What going on here you leave me for 3 years to be alone all my life and now you want to Move me away from My friends Yelled Serena. I thought you want to be with your Father after all we are going to Beverley Hills Say's Aragon, plus there nothing my Money can't buy you Serena, you can have what ever you want now, We can be finally going to the top Say's Aragon, happy.

No you Can't Say's Serena, with tears in her eyes.

What did you Say Asks Aragon. You can't buy Happiness Dad you can't buy my friends you can't buy my Boyfriends It not all about money the world is bigger then that there more to life then just Money Say's Serena, with tears falling.

No well I'm sorry you feel that way but we are moving Say's Aragon, walking up to her. And that is finial Say's Aragon.

No it not Finial I have a life here and I'm not going anywhere Scream Serena. Has She was about to walk out of the house. Don't you dear turn your Back on Me Your Mother did it and I will not have this same shit She pull Yelled Aragon. No I'm nothing like Mother or You I hate You Both, you both left me alone when I needed Love and caring and someone to play with Me, You made Izyoie, take me every where She was the only one who ever care or even given me a little bit of Love.

She played with Me She love Me She taught Me She tuck Me into Bed She read Me Bedtime story's, She sang to Me Yelled Serena. What have you ever done for Me Yelled Serena. Inuyasha, was surprised with Serena's out burst.

I gave you a Home, I kept a house over your head I work for a living I tried to give you Mothers but they were all no good, I try to make you happy so you could have everything you ever wanted Yelled Aragon. That just it if you truly wanted me to be happy you would of seen that you were only hurting me more Say's Serena, crying harder.

Inuyasha, held her in his arms.

You know what find stay here but there nothing going to be left cause the house is up for sell Say's Aragon. What Asks Serena. Either you come with me or you go buy your own house Say's Aragon, walking past them.

You are a Asshole Yelled Inuyasha, angry. Your daughter only wanted a Father not a Boss She doesn't work for you Say's Inuyasha. Izyoie said the very same thing to me and I laugh at Her, After all Why would anyone want to marry a Demon anyway Say's Aragon. What Yelled Inuyasha. You heard Me My Daughter is My Daughter and I will tell her who she can Be with and who she can't as well. I never want her to see you Again Say's Aragon. What You can't do that Yelled Inuyasha. Yes I can Say's Aragon. No Yelled Serena.

That is Eoff Aragon, Yelled Scott. What you can't Do anything to your Daughter after all if you do this will be drag into count you wouldn't want anyone knowing you threw your daughter on the side line do you, Your busies with be down the drain Say's Scott. Find do what you want but you will take your Brother in and more your blood then Mine, if you don't care for him I'm sending him to and Orphanage Say's Aragon. Find I'll take the kid Say's Serena.

You really want me Asks Sammy, would felt bad for His Sister he never knew He had.

I'm sorry your Mom left you She left Me just the same but Were Brother and Sister we have to work together if were going to make it though can you trust Me when I tell you that everything going to be Alright Say's Serena, right at an eye level with Sammy's eyes. Sammy Seen that She was serious. Yes I can trust you Say's Sammy.

Good Say's Serena, hugging her little brother for the first time. He return the hug.

Find I guess My Work is done here Say's Aragon. No were not done here Say's Scott. Oh yeah why did you say we all had to be here Asks Aragon. I'm Very sorry to point this out but I have had a lot of complaint about you harassing Women in the office, and sexual Harassing as well and they would like you out of the front office Say's Scott. What they can't do that plus they have nothing to prove on me Say's Aragon. Well they do and also hearing how you left your child alone forever even So we will be taken this to count and You will have to be there Serena, if this is how you been your hole without him he there a lot of charges ageist your father right now. the fact the he abandon you on others and left you even at the age 13 under age, there law about doing such things to child.

Now hold on I was only trying to help My Daughter, after My Wife left I had gone crazy you can't blame me for this Yelled Aragon. Yes I can and I will but mostly this is because of your Harassing Women and We have gotten a few files on Izyoie, has well She kept it a secret but She did talk about you try to Threaten Her family if you didn't get your way with Her Say's Scott. What I never heard of this Yelled Inuyasha. You did that to Izyoie, Yelled Serena.

Of course She should of choose me in collage not that sorry joke of a demon to give birth to a dirty Half breed Spoke Aragon. has He went flying. but it wasn't Inuyasha, who hit him it was Serena.

Are you the real Reason She quit Working with Me Yelled Serena. Yes She told me that I was blind to the gift that I had was you but I don't care about You I never did. Izyoie, was going to have me reported So She could take you with Her, But I told her if She went though with such and event that She would never again See Inuyasha, when He was a child of course. So She agree to stay silent for Inuyasha's sake. So we made a deal She leaves you and let me have my way or She loses her Son Say's Aragon, laughing evilly.

Did you get all you wanted to hear Scott Asks Serena, looking at him with the type recorder. Yes I have more then eoff thanks Say's Scott. wait you can't do that Yelled Aragon. Oh we so just did Yelled Serena.

Police take him away, as two men that were outside waiting for his call they show up after Serena, walk into the house.

I will get even. Has for the company it is in the Tuskino and there no one else can run it. No not all of it sent the company is all over the place not just in New York and Paris and a few other place's plus here in Tokyo, Say's Scott. So what are you saying well before your parent spilt before your mother went crazy with all the drugs and money plus your father to warp up in his work to notice but when He made this company He also gave you the other have of the shares so the money the company is all yours Serena, Say's Scott.

What no it not Yelled Aragon. Oh it is my Friend cause you see this contract you and your wife both sign is legal She get the 40 billion from His shares now has for working it work be able to work for the company till you are 21 so what would you like to do it for now for someone to care for it under management till your ready for such a big step Say's Scott. Um I think I know the very person to help me with this, Say's Serena, with a smile.

And that would Be Asks Scott. Inuyasha's Father and Brother Sesshomarou, If there anyone better for when it comes to busies And I would trust them with the Company more then anyone else in the place Father higher and No Narku, can't have it I know He next for it if anything happen to My Father but I know Narku, will bring it do worst Say's Serena, being serious.

Um well let us talk with Inutaisho, and we will find out what we can do Say's Scott.

Very well shall we go talk with him then Asks Serena. Yes I think it would be best we run this past him first Say's Scott.

Yeah Father would like to know what going on before anyone says anything Say's Inuyasha. Alright we will go to his company and find out Say's Serena.

Sammy, I will bring you with Me but I can't right now so stay here then I will be back and we can get to know each other Say's Serena. Ok Sis, can I go for a swim and all Say's Sammy. As long has Katie watches you Say's Serena, looking at one of the ladies. I would love to Say's Katie.

So they left the house to talk about Serena's Dad company to Inutaisho, about having it till Serena's 21 and then Serena, will take over.

He was surprised at the most but He agree with Serena, and like that She would come talk and make such a strong grown up choice He thought She was a wonderful women He hope Inuyasha, would marry Her some day, Izyoie and Him Said the same thing. But Inuyasha, was really liking the idea of marrying Her anyway. but after school is over. If He did Marry Her He would and up own half of her company She has already told Inutaisho that If She were to Marry Inuyasha, He would be have of the company would be his own has well.

But that it for now Bye for now.


End file.
